


Rimming

by CJaneway



Series: McHanzo One-shot Kink Stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Hanzo eating ass, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Jesse gets his hole rimmed by a thirsty archer.





	Rimming

Jesse had never really thought about getting his ass eaten before. He’d fucked, sucked, licked, kissed and rubbed most of his things against someone else’s things, but he’d never had a tongue up his ass. At this very moment the cowboy, knees trembling, and voice breaking, wondered why in the hell no one thought to clue him in sooner – it was downright criminal.

“Ngh, darlin’, Christ!” He was trying to articulate exactly how fucking good he felt to the skilled archer who currently had his face buried between his cheeks, but the room was spinning, and he was threatening to fall to his knees at any moment. And then Hanzo had the nerve to chuckle with his tongue so far up Jesse’s ass the vibrations were threatening to force the cowboy’s brains out of his damn ears. Criminal, just criminal. When Hanzo lifted his lips and tongue from their appointed task, Jesse knew what was coming: people would assume the mouthy cowboy would be the dirty talker, but apparently still waters ran deep, and repressed Japanese archers had filthy mouths on them like all hell.

“You make such pretty noises, cowman, I’m impressed” his partner purred as he spread Jesse’s cheeks and stared at the wet and sloppy hole he’d been tasting and teasing. He used one of his thumbs to push against the rim and watched the entire bud unfurl, as if it was an invitation.

“So, sloppy and loose. One might think you want to be filled up.” The accented voice was permeated by a teasing lilt. Jesse was leaning against a wall, pushing his face into his folded arms with his ass out for easy access, desperately hoping the blush he felt creeping down wasn’t as siren red as the sensation heralded.

“No words, cowman?” Oh, sweet Jesus, Hanzo could talk nuns into sex work with that voice if he were so inclined.

“I guess I’ll have to make you speak up.” With that, the archer leaned back in and grasped part of Jesse’s rim with his lips, pliant and loose, and sucked as he guided a finger into the twitching hole. A full body shiver gripped Jesse as he howled into his forearms, trying his best to muffle the embarrassing noises being forced out of his throat. He wanted to walk into the mess hall without everyone knowing that Hanzo could make him yowl like a filthy dog by literally kissing his ass. And that archer’s aim was nothing to scoff at, because Hanzo homed in on the fucking kill with that finger, and curled it just right, so Jesse ended up biting into his flesh arm just to stay fucking sane. And those lips were still sucking at and working his rim and Jesse almost felt like crying because this was so overwhelming he was almost glad he was standing so gravity could tell him what was up and down.

“Such a dirty man you are.” The rush in his ears almost prevented Jesse from hearing Hanzo’s words, but he sure did feel filthy, especially when Hanzo’s other hand reached around him and grabbed his dick as his lips went back to work. He’d been leaking for a while now, a steady dribble of clear fluid teasing its way down, clinging to his shaft before sliding down his nut-sack.

“So wet for me, Jesse.” Hanzo tangled his fingers around Jesse’s cock and smeared his fluids all over the place, stroking and teasing, while his lips and other hand never let up. Jesse tried to say something, but it just came out as garbled noises and hoarse breaths. Another finger joined the first one inside the cowboy, and they brought havoc with them as they tapped firmly against the cowboy’s prostate, in an alternating rhythm. Hanzo’s tongue sneaking between the two digits as his other hand firmly jacked-off Jesse’s cock, which made the cowboy tense, briefly, with a noise that would suggest extreme physical pain, before his entire body pulsed like a heartbeat. The hairy American wailed as he fucked into Hanzo’s fist and back against those talented fingers and that wicked tongue, his come getting everywhere, on the wall, the floor, smeared, hot and sticky, between Hanzo’s fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, sweet, fuck, fuck!” Jesse kept cursing up a storm, his oratorical creativity gone with the wind, as his pelvis worked itself back and forth on automatic as his balls emptied themselves out completely. What finally made the assault stop was the cowboy’s knees finally giving out, both the kneecaps smacking into the floor with a painful thud, dislodging both the clever hands and tongue as the American fell forwards into the wall, face mashed into the cold steel, trying to remember how to breathe.

Hanzo, still on his knees, scooted over to kneel behind his lover and shifted the dead-weight cowboy to lean back against his own chest. Hazy brown eyes blinked at the archer as Jesse tried to string two thoughts together.

“When you recover a bit more,” Hanzo whispered into the American’s left ear “I’m going to fuck you right back into this filthy state.” The archer promised as he ran soothing hands down Jesse’s side.

“Yes.” Was the breathless reply.


End file.
